


Flirting at a Camera

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: YCTH!Verse [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Comedy, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sex Work, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), This Is STUPID, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, Unconventional Relationship, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Angel Dust decides to take a break from full contact prostitution and try his luck as a camboy. Alastor is supportive in his own way.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: YCTH!Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569163
Comments: 72
Kudos: 763





	1. Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> This first bit's a little bit is just set up the rest will be purely fluff and funny shit.

"I want names and species." Alastor snarled when Angel came home two hours later than he said he would with a pronounced limp and blood-matted fur.

The back of his shirt was torn, his fur there having been rubbed off by the bricks of a building, as well as a layer of skin. It was starting to heal but the skin there was still visibly raw.

"Relax, Smiles. I got paid extra." Angel shrugged. "Not the first time I've been handled a bit rough."

"You're still late."

"I was _literally_ tied up." Angel said, bristling as if preparing himself for an argument.

"I'm not angry." Alastor said quickly. "I was worried." 

Angel let out a huff but relaxed. Alastor stood from his seat, holding out his arms but Angel shied away. Alastor's smile slackened at that

"You don't wanna touch me right now, babe. I need to shower and dust off."

Alastor withdrew his offered contact, appreciative of Angel putting him first even when he was clearly hurt and in a bad mood. 

"I can run a bath for you."

"Ugh," Angel grimaced, "No… Then I'll just be sitting in wet dirt and jizz and blood." 

"I thought condoms were mandatory for you?" Alastor asked.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop a john from takin' it off as soon as they think I'm not lookin'." Angel huffed. "And there were three this time. I wasn't gonna start an argument."

"That's disgusting."

"Sorry. I'll shut up." Angel said, crossing all of his arms and looking away.

"No, sha. I meant is disgustin' how demons treat'cha." Alastor clarified, following Angel into the bathroom to sit on the closed toilet. 

"Well at least bein' dead, I can't get pregnant from any of the bastards." Angel pulling the lever to switch the water from the tap to the showerhead and stepped in, hissing through his teeth as hot water hit the raw skin on his back. "Gonna have to get tested again though. That's more fuckin' money down the drain."

"I don't wan'cha goin' out hookin' anymore." Alastor blurted after listening to the noises of pain coming from his husband past the curtain.

There was a crash of a shampoo bottle hitting the floor of the tub, hitting the wall on the way down when Angel tried to catch it but only managed to smack it instead. 

"Fuckin' what?" Angel asked, dragging the shower curtain aside and nearly tearing it down from the force. "That's my choice isn't it? I thought you were okay with it!"

"I was." Alastor said quickly. "But… y' keep gettin' hurt." 

"We're in Hell. Everyone gets hurt. All the time." Angel rolled his eyes, closing the curtain. He sat down, too tired to stay standing and picked up the fallen bottle. "There's bad days. Bad johns. But there's good days too. Funny shit happens a lot. It's somethin' I'm good at and it pays."

Alastor didn't respond to that, but Angel still took comfort in his presence. He spread his legs as much as he could in the small space, pushing a finger into himself to try digging out the cum gravity hadn't already pulled out of him. He knew if he let his body push it out on its own he'd be most likely be asleep on his husband when it happened and he didn't feel like putting Alastor in a potentially upsetting situation when he'd already worried the deer enough.

"Would y' still do it if I could have sex wit'cha properly?" Alastor asked after a while. "An honest answer, please. Don't spare my feelin's." 

"Probably, yeah." Angel said quietly. 

"Why?"

"I don't know how to answer that." Angel sighed. "Actually, wait. Charlie said it might be because I didn't get enough attention growin' up so I take what I can get but I go to extremes to compensate. Before that Val said it's cuz my dad didn't hug me so I gotta get Daddies to kiss and fuck it better. Eh, same shit, different words." He rolled his eyes, not thinking that was quite right even though he kept hearing it. He didn't understand why it seemed so hard for people to grasp that he just did it because he liked it.

"I love you." Alastor said earnestly.

"I know you do. I love you." Angel returned. "It ain't you. You could fuck me forty ways to sunday and shit, it'd be great but there's… I don't know. It's a quantity-quality thing and trust me you're definitely quality. But you're _one_ guy." 

"Right." Alastor nodded, and they shared a silence again.

"You really want me to stop?" Angel asked as he stepped out, feeling better now that he was less sticky. He toweled off as well as he could, but his fur stayed wet close to his skin due to his fur's density.

Alastor sighed, shaking his head. "No. I just want you to stop coming home hurt." He pulled Angel's brush out of the cabinet as well as the bathing dust and set them both on the counter.

"Well I don't have a pimp anymore and you think it's dangerous to love me in public." Angel huffed, setting a tarp down.

"I could shadow you. Keep you safe that way."

"If you start stalkin' me you're gonna get an eyeful. You know I don't like spyin' anyway." Angel warned. "I guess I _could_ take a break from contact work… I'd have to get a computer and a video camera." 

"Ugh," Alastor winced. 

"Oh come on. Vox is dead and Velvet's the one runnin internet shit." Angel said as he scooped out a handful of grit and started scratching it into his damp fur.

"They've _both_ worked with Valentino."

"Yeah but he don't own the fuckin' internet. He just uses it for business." Angel reasoned. "It'll keep me off the street and I won't have to turn in my slut card. Win-win!"

"Would that be enough?" Alastor asked as he brushed the grit out.

"Dunno." Angel admitted. "But ain't it worth a shot?"


	2. Setting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clueless old men don't know how to do the technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know, I'm tired.

"Why are there so many fuckin' wires?" Angel huffed.

Angel had brought home a computer and camera with a tripod setup, only to find that his personal room Alastor's house was lacking enough outlets. He went back out to get a cord for extra outlets, and then after trying to get it all arranged by himself realized that he'd done something wrong because nothing was working. Alastor to his credit tried to help, but was even more lost on the technology than Angel.

"We figured out hellphones! This shouldn't be this hard." Alastor mused. "Phones, the way they are now, came after computers didn't they?"

"Phones only have the one cord. And that's just for chargin' the damn thing!" Angel groaned, flopping over onto his side from where he was sitting on the floor, halfway under the desk. 

Alastor stepped over him and grabbed onto one of Angel's legs, pulling him out from under the desk.

"Fuckin' rug burn." Angel warned.

"Oh hush. You have fur."

"That'll get ripped out!" Angel countered, but his tone was playful. 

Angel sat up just enough to wrap his arms around one of Alastor's and let himself drop as deadweight. Alastor could hold the other up easily if he wanted to, being much stronger and heavier than his appearance made it seem. Still, he let himself be dragged down, landing carefully on the other to avoid crushing the spider.

"Overthrown by an arachnid! How unexpected!" Alastor said dramatically before placing a brief kiss where Angel's nose should have been.

"You're gettin' better about lettin' me grab you." Angel praised. 

"I'm more used to it and you're very obvious." Alastor shrugged and rolled off of his companion. "Now, let me see if I can figure this contraption out!" 

They both took turns trying to hook up the computer through trial and error, only to be once again thwarted by the lack of an internet connection.

"Can't your tower get wifi? It's like an antenna right?" 

"That isn't how it works." Alastor shook his head.

"We gotta call someone." Angel said, pulling his phone out of his fluff.

"I'm not letting strangers in our home." Alastor protested. 

"I'm already calling someone." 

Alastor scoffed. "If they come down here they aren't leaving." He warned.

"Oh good. I was wonderin' about dinner plans." Angel joked. 

Four hours later, the Radio Tower was fitted with a wifi router and Alastor had a new corpse in the freezer that would stay dead at least until they thawed. Angel was trying to set up his camera in a way that would set a proper 'stage'. A nice frame didn't do shit if the picture was bad, but a good picture wouldn't need a fancy frame. He propped up some throw pillows and briefly considered putting a curtain up. A dark green backing would go well to contrast his pink and white fur, but he wasn't sure if it would actually look good in progress. He didn't have a dark green curtain anyway, so he would go without for now and get one later if his first few streams went well.

Angel had been confident about every step of the plan so far, but he finally hit a hitch once all the steps to start were completed. Of course, every good actor had to rehearse, so Angel hopped onto the bed between the two lines of masking tape he'd set up to remind him where the edge of the camera frame would be. Suddenly Angel was at a loss. He'd always had a partner for filming. Prostitution was never a lone job. Angel had never done a solo act and he had a suspicion that camwork was more than just jacking off on screen.

Alastor came into the room to find Angel sitting on the bed, still clothed and looking oddly uncomfortable. "Some'n wrong, sha?" He asked.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doin'." Angel admitted. "I'm not used to just a camera. Hell even in the studio there was somebody holdin' the camera."

Alastor hummed thoughtfully and stood behind the camera. "Dis any better?" 

Angel snorted. 

"Y' need a face to flirt at. Fo'get de cam'ra's dere. Talk at me." Alastor encouraged.

"I can't talk to you like I'd talk to a john, Al. You'll get antsy." Angel warned.

"If it helps get'cha comf'table I can take it." Alastor egged him on. "Gon, I know y' got things in y' head y' want to say to me. Now's the time to say dose things." 

Angel gave him a skeptical look, then shrugged and lowered his voice into a more sultry tone, leaning toward his husband in a way that made the fluff on his chest stand out more than usual. "If you grow those antlers out you could strap my thighs to 'em and wear me like a feed-bag." 

It took Alastor a second to register exactly just what scenario Angel had just described, but when it clicked there was a near deafening ringing in the air. Angel quickly covered his ears.

"I fuckin' warned you!" Angel said defensively. 

"I'm sorry!" Alastor said, quickly reigning in the accidental audio distortion. "I wasn't expecting you to _dive_ that far into the proverbial deep end so quickly." 

"It's personal with you! I gotta be entertainin' faceless strangers in a chat box." Angel groaned. "Fuck!"

"Darling you are _the_ Angel Dust. You're already a first class star! All of Hell will be flocking to your broadcasts regardless of how you start them. At least all of those in Hell with sex drives. I'm sure once you get started the rest will come to you."

"Did you just hit me with a dirty pun?" Angel asked, snickering. 

"You have no way to know if it was intentional or not!" Alastor said cheerfully.


	3. Guest Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor thrives on chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was built around this one joke idea i shared with a friend and then turned serious.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day yall
> 
> I made art for this: https://bayouboy-alastor.tumblr.com/post/632536863961481216/drew-a-scene-frome-my-own-fic-cuz-i-felt-like-it

Alastor had been right; All Angel had to do was set up a streaming channel, post a link on the site he used to post pictures of himself, and almost immediately the channel was flooded. It took him a while to figure out how to slow the chatbox enough to actually read it. Most of it was surprised compliments, a few petty insults, and even fewer but probably the most amusing were a couple of death threats. It was just like his fan mail but shorter and faster and less random penis photography.

"Alright jackasses, slow down." Angel said with a smile. "This ain't no free show. I got a thing over…" He glanced over at his computer to see where his list of rules were on the website. Luckily he could read the chat from his phone. "Okay it's on the right of the window. There's rules in there, and a list of dollar amounts. You guys hit over those numbers and you'll get to see my clothes come off. Between that I'll take requests if you pay enough but no piss, shit, or feet."

An hour later he had to add 'no vomit' to his rules and for some reason he kept having to block what he was the same person on multiple accounts dropping several hundred to try getting him to take his boots off. He also made a mental note to set his disrobing amounts higher because being totally nude aside from the boots within the first five minutes wasn't nearly as interesting as it should have been.

"Five hundred fuckin dollars _again_ for me to take my boots off." Angel read, shaking his head. "Fuckin' freak, who are you? I'm gonna shoot you, shut up. You're throwin' your money away dumbass." 

Other than a few hitches, the first stream went rather well. He got paid a lot more than he had expected, mostly from the weird foot guy, and was only moderately sore. He later found out the green curtain was a mistake, however. He had no idea what a greenscreen was before streaming but in the following week he'd seen several clips of his stream with wildly differing backgrounds. His personal favorite was of him taking a very large dildo up the ass over closeups of that one news anchor bitch's face. He sent that one to Charlie without totally thinking it through just because he knew Charlie had thrown hands with the mantis moron.

Charlie couldn't look at him properly for a few days and Vaggie was less than amused but Angel still thought it was funny. 

Angel's bedroom/office door was in the camera frame. The curtain had blocked it from view before but Angel had taken the curtain down after the greenscreen fuckery got too weird even for him. Since Angel planned to keep that door closed during streams, he disregarded it. In hindsight he really shouldn't have, because Alastor was never one to knock.

Angel hadn't put bloodletting as a no-no in his rules, and he wasn't a stranger to knifeplay. He'd been at the end of several blades before and thought nothing of taking one to himself. He was just glad nobody asked him to eviscerate himself but hey, two hundred dollars was two hundred dollars.

"Angel? I smell blood. Are you-- _oh._ " Alastor said as he let himself into the room, his eyes turning from Angel to the camera and then the computer. "Oh dear, I'm in the frame. Is this live?" 

"It's always live." Angel said with a shrug. "I'm fine." 

"Damn it." 

"Way to react to me bein' fine."

"Not _you._ " Alastor rolled his eyes while Angel snickered.

Angel picked up his phone to read through the flood of surprise at the sudden appearance of the Radio Demon. 

"Holy shit. It's been twenty seconds and these idiots are callin' you Deer Daddy." 

Alastor left the room quickly, much to Angel's amusement. He took the time to clean up his bleeding, bandaging his arms and thighs before pulling up the next paid request. It was asking him to eat something and since he had just lost a fair bit of blood he decided it was worth the five dollars someone spent to tell him to do it. 

A few minutes later, knowing he probably couldn't hide his relationship any longer, Alastor walked past the open doorway with a clearly handmade sign that read: **'HE'S MARRIED'**

Angel, munching through a sleeve of cookies and honestly trying very hard to make that simple act any kind of sexy, did not notice. He also didn't notice when Alastor walked past with another sign: **'TO ME.'**

Ten minutes saw Angel on his hands and knees, ass toward the camera and facing the door just in time to see Alastor do another walkby with yet another sign: **'I COULD ERASE ALL OF YOU'**

"Hey!" Angel barked. "I'm _working!_ Don't be threatenin' my money."

Alastor only cackled, having found a brand new form of entertainment in absolutely ruining the mood. He left Angel and his audience alone for the rest of that particular stream, although he did find the site and channel Angel was using on his own phone later. He didn't interact, only watching when things were on the tamer side and reading through the chat function. It was amusing to him how many people wanted Angel to invite Alastor back to the streams, although he didn't appreciate the context in which they were asking for him. 

A few days later Alastor decided to make another appearance entirely of his own accord. He merely stood leaning against the doorway, a cup of coffee in his hand that he idly stared down the camera. Angel allowed it, since Alastor wasn't actively harming anything. A few people in the chat were even enjoying the fact that Alastor seemed to be watching them while they watched Angel.

"You're feeding a kink, Al." Angel informed, just so Alastor would know.

Alastor didn't move. Didn't blink. He just continued to grin and glare at the camera. Angel snorted, reading through requests. 

"Motherfucker! Again with the feet?" Angel groaned, blocking the username that sent if even though he knew they'd be back again later.

"That one has quite the fixation!" Alastor said suddenly causing Angel to jolt since he'd gotten used to the staticky near-silence. 

"Yeah. They keep comin' back too. Could be weirder though. One of these freaks paid me to shove coins up my front and then push 'em out yesterday."

"... _Why?_ " Alastor couldn't help but ask.

"I got no fuckin' clue." Angel shrugged, checking his phone. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "You stupid motherfucker got a double-deathwish." He then read out loud for Alastor. "Fifty dollars for 'kinkshame me deer daddy.' And then somebody else paid two-fifty for 'deer daddy what that mouth do'."

Alastor hummed thoughtfully for a moment, downed the remainder of his coffee, then crunched through the thick ceramic of his cup. Angel watched in horrified fascination as Alastor actually ate the entire mug without flinching even when his gums began to visibly bleed.

"What the _fuck_ , Al." Angel said quietly after taking a second to register what he had just witnessed. "You're gonna regret that so much in about an hour."

The chat, understandably, was collectively losing their minds.


	4. Announcer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is being himself but Angel is trying to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea like 2 minutes after I woke up and after all the drama i've been writing in other parts i figure some comedic fluff is needed.

"And there he goes, fitting yet another finger. One more and he'll have an entire hand in. It seems a bit excessive to me, folks, but it's certainly impressive! Dare I say it looks like it hurts! Let's see how our pretty little spider is taking it. Angel?" 

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Angel said, struggling to hold back laughter. 

"Ha! Of course not, my darling!" Alastor said brightly, standing out of frame just behind the camera so he could be heard but not seen. "What fun would that be?"

"I'm tryin' to focus." Angel snorted, then groaned and canted his hips in a feeble attempt to keep the livestream from getting stupid instead of sexy. Too little too late, unfortunately, but there was still an audience. "Remind me why I let you in here again?" 

"Oh, am I distracting you? I thought you liked my voice." Alastor said with a mock-pout. "What takes focus anyway? You're just shoving your entire hand in your...parts." 

"Exactly." Angel agreed, looking to the camera with a smirk. "You pervs see the shit I get to put up with?"

"It's a privilege to antagonize you!" Alastor said fondly, his smile growing softer.

"Oh, see, that ain't fair." Angel whined, "They can't see the face you're makin'."

"Good!" Alastor cheered, scrolling through Angel's phone to read through the chat to make himself useful before his husband threatened to kick him out of the office. "Ooh! Someone just dropped five hundred dollars to see you try to take two, ahem, _toys_ at once. Oh that's not even possible."

"You can say cocks, and sure it is!" Angel dismissed. "I've done it before." 

"You _haven't_!" Alastor protested. 

"My record is ten." Angel snickered.

"...What."

"Two up the front, one up the ass, one in my mouth and six for all my hands." Angel explained, counting them out on his fingers, one hand still slick. "Could've made it eleven but we couldn't get camera angles right to catch everybody." 

"Where would an eleventh even go?!" Alastor asked, strong static coating his voice as he was both mildly horrified but morbidly curious.

"Tits!" Angel answered, shifting his weight onto one thigh and pulling a couple of toys he had laid out before he'd started the stream. He was glad for the earlier request for fisting since he was considerably loosened up now. "And don't spike the fuckin' microphone." 

Alastor to his credit was able to remain quiet, focusing on the chat function again and skipping over the alarming amount of usernames and monetary amounts that were asking _him_ for visual or auditory favors. He also brought his static down as low as he could get it, pleased when he noticed the demons in the chat function start to wonder if he had left the room entirely. 

Even though he was paying attention to the phone, Alastor did have one ear turned directly toward Angel. Without an active distraction he could hear Angel start to become less performative and more genuine with his sounds. He could almost pinpoint the moment Angel really got into it. Even if Alastor had no will to participate it was still nice to hear his husband enjoy himself. 

Looking up, Alastor nearly squawked to see Angel had indeed managed to fit both toys, neither of which were particularly small, into the same hole. He was propped up on his back on a pillow against the headboard of the bed, one hand in his hair, one kneading his chest, and two working they dildos independently of each other instead of keeping the same rhythm for both. Angel caught him looking, mostly because the camera was in the same direction. 

Alastor had seen that face enough to be able to tell that Angel was close. He grinned wider, momentarily sticking his tongue out between his teeth before falling right back into narrating. 

"It's been a rough time of it but our dear Angel seems to nearing the finish line yet again. Can you believe the endurance? Well this certainly isn't something you get to see every day!" Alastor chirped, then considered his audience and added with a heavy dose of pride. "You all don't anyway. None so lucky as me, I'm afraid! What a show!" 

"Oh my fucking god, Smiles." Angel said, fully breaking into laughter. 

"God can't hear you!" Alastor laughed, a staged one but no less amused. 

Angel rolled onto his side, hiding his face and letting out a dramatic sort of scream that was meant to sound angry but didn't really hit the mark seeing as it came out as more laughter. 

"Oh now we have a lovely visual from the rear! Apparently it's a full moon tonight, though I don't recall that being in the almanac for today's date." Alastor continued chattering, ignoring the other's frustrated protests.

"Either read requests or get the fuck out!" Angel cackled.

"Fine!" Alastor agreed, deciding to have mercy and be serious about reading out the chat, though with no small amount of cherry-picking.

Later, after the camera was off and Angel had cleaned up, he couldn't help but ask. "So what the fuck was all of that babbling bullshit about?" 

"I wanted y' attention, sha." Alastor answered sincerely.


End file.
